


alone together (cohabitation)

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, off screen sexy times, trapped in kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: kakaobi week day 5: Kamui shenanigans | Trapped togetherObito has been in worse situations. He’s even specifically been trapped in worse places under worse circumstances. Like the cave, he doesn’t like to talk about the cave. So in comparison to that being trapped in his kamui dimension with Kakashi is like a vacation.





	alone together (cohabitation)

Obito has been in worse situations. He’s even specifically been trapped in worse places under worse circumstances. Like the cave, he doesn’t like to talk about the cave. So in comparison to that being trapped in his kamui dimension with Kakashi is like a vacation. Of course, they’re only trapped because they’re both chakra exhausted and neither one can pull together the energy to teleport themselves out. But, hey, at least they don’t have to worry about enemy nin attacking them while they recover.

“Have you considered taking the materials in here to build a house? Or at least a proper base? Not exactly a welcoming recovery place,” Kakashi complains from where they’re lying on their backs side by side.

“If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have ended up stuck here, so maybe you should build the house here,” Obito retorts.

“Ah, but you’re so much better at moving things and building,” he insists, “it would put your very nice biceps to good use.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a twig man...” he says, and then can’t resist adding, “a walking scarecrow.” Obito swears he never used to tell bad puns like this before, but Kakashi has been rubbing off on him.

“Good one honey,” he says. Then he slides and flops over so that he’s lying on top of Obito with his face resting on his chest. “You also have very nice pecs,” he observes.

“Don’t worry about not measuring up. You’re still attractive in a lean way,” he jokes.

“What a comfort; I was _so_ worried,” Kakashi returns sarcastically. The effect is muffled by him not lifting his face up.

How long is it going to take for one of them, let’s be real it’ll be Obito, to get their chakra levels high enough to teleport them into Konoha? At least Kakashi’s too light to hurt when he lays on him.

“Rather than building a house here I’m going to just move a tv here or a book shelf,” Obito says, “this is boring.”

“My company isn’t enough for you?” Kakashi says with dramatized outrage.

“Not when all you’re doing is complaining and laying on top of me.”

“... fair enough,” he admits. “I will do my best to be entertaining despite my crippling chakra exhaustion.” What a drama queen.

“Drama queen,” he accuses.

Kakashi doesn’t respond, instead grabbing onto his shoulders and sliding himself up Obito’s chest. He comes to a stop with his head hovering over his friends and then carefully pulls his mask down.

Obito opens his mouth to say something, but can’t seem to find any words. He’s seen Kakashi’s face a few times now but, it’s always overwhelming. He’s really attractive in a fine boned way, and his beauty mark is so cute, even the scar through his left eye looks good. It’s not fair, Obito’s face is just all harsh lines and undeniably ugly scars.

His brooding is interpreted when Kakashi moves again, slanting his mouth over Obito’s, which is still open from his silent gawking. He realizes he ought to move his lips or do something, in what most people would probably call a rather long period of time, but all things considered Obito thinks is a swift response.

“Is this a thing? Are we a thing now?” He pants out when Kakashi eventually pulls away, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Let’s be honest with ourselves,” he answers, “we’ve practically been a thing since you first returned to the village after Kanabi.”

“Well, when you say it like that,” Obito jokes. He’s never really thought about it, but in hindsight Kakashi’s right. They have been awfully couple-y. They even live together. Really, Obito isn’t too bright. “In that case we are a bit behind in this front aren’t we,” he adds.

He reaches a hand up to caress Kakashi’s face and guide it back down. They meet in an eager yet unrushed kiss. They remain there, Obito laying on his back and Kakashi over him, as they leisurely make out. They’ve got nothing else to do and nowhere else they can go until they can get out of Kamui. May as well take their time.

“Kamui doesn’t need any improvements or added amenities. Seems perfectly nice the way it is to me,” Obito says when Kakashi finally rolls off him.

“I still think it could use at least a bed,” he replies with a lecherous grin. Even Obito can get the subtext of that.

“Pervert,” he deadpans, and aims the best kick he can manage at Kakashi’s shin. It’s not a great kick, but he doesn’t feel like standing up just to do it better. He compensates by flipping him off as well.

“Lazy,” Kakashi accuses, “we may not have the chakra to teleport out of here but were hardly unable to move.”

“You’ve been acting pretty lazy too,” Obito whines.

“At least come over here and sit up next to me.” It takes a few minutes of whining and nudging to get Obito to move where he wants, but when they’re finally leaning against one of the featureless blocks of Kamui together he feels rather successful.

“Don’t be so smug,” Obito says, “you only got me to move less than a meter.”

“Or what, you’ll give me something to be smug about,” Kakashi says hopefully.

“You’re being perverted again, aren’t you?” He replies with suspicion.

“Would that be so bad? We’re alone and when we teleport out we can go straight home without seeing anyone,” he defends.

Obito gives him a considering look. He hasn’t pulled his mask back up yet. Now that he is observing closely he can tell Kakashi is used to the mask covering most of his expression. It’s easier to pick things up from his face than normal.

“You’re not just poking fun, are you?” Obito questions, “You want to fuck now? Here?”

“I’ve wanted to fuck for years, and now that we’re on the same page I’m tired of waiting,” he pouts. “There are worse places to have sex.”

Obito mentally estimates how long it’ll be before he can teleport out of Kamui. Long enough he’d go crazy sitting around with a pouting Kakashi. “I’m sure I could be convinced of that, if you really tried,” he concedes.

“Don’t worry, I can be very persuasive,” Kakashi says, wiggling his eye brows and sliding flush against him. Passing time this way they’ll be able to leave before they know it.


End file.
